


Driving Drabble

by mrsbertucci



Series: Her Savior [5]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbertucci/pseuds/mrsbertucci
Summary: This is my first drabble.  It came to me while waiting at the OBGYN's office.  Thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for doing a read through for me :)





	

Her Savior

Driving Drabble

  

"Okay, let's ease on into the lane. NO! Don't use your whole head! Use your mirrors!" 

"What about my blind spots?" 

"You can look but don't turn your _entire_ head." John tried to lower his voice, but this... this was going to be the death of him. 

The Range Rover pulled out somewhat smoothly into traffic. "How was that?" 

"Good. Very good. Now, we are going to turn left up here." John pointed to the next street. 

"Where? Here?" She jerked the wheel going faster than she should, making the tires squeal. 

"Slow down! You know what? Stop. Just... stop." He rubbed his eye with two fingers and took three deep, calming breaths. "Why don't we go and practice parallel parking. That will help you with your use of mirrors." 

She groaned. "I don't wanna. It's too hard!" 

"You have to be able to do it to pass your test, so quit whinging and let's go over to the abandoned theatre. We can practice in the parking lot." 

"Ugh, fine. But I've got a paper to write so we can't be long." 

"I know very well that you've already written that paper. Stop making excuses. You'll get this, darling." 

"I love your faith in me."

"If I believe in anything, it's you Rose Tyler Noble." 

Rose smiled her tongue-touched smile, loving John for wanting to teach her.  She leaned over and snogged the life out of her husband and let her hand that was on the gearshift slowly slide up his thigh. 

"Rose?" He mumbled against her lips. 

"Yes, Doctor?" Rose pulled back with his bottom lip between her teeth. 

"You're trying to distract me." 

She cupped his growing erection. "Is it working?" 

He pecked her lips and grabbed her wrist. "Nope! Allons-y!" 

"Bloody slave driver."

 

 


End file.
